A communications network comprises one or more network elements, for example, one or more switches and routers, that carry traffic across the network. The network elements execute software. Backups of the software executed by the network elements are created on one or more physical storage mediums, for example, tapes and optical disks. Currently, the physical storage mediums that contain the backups of the software are manually transported to an off-site location by a craftsperson. As one shortcoming, creating routine backups of the software executed by the network elements on physical storage mediums is costly. As another shortcoming, employing a craftsperson to perform and transport the physical storage medium to an off-site location requires both time and money.
During the backup process, one or more backup images of the software are stored on the physical storage medium. As yet another shortcoming, failing to detect defects in the backup images of the software stored on the physical storage medium reduces the probability of a successful restoration of the software on the network element from the backup images on the physical storage medium.
Upon occurrence of a failure of a network element, the craftsperson retrieves the physical storage mediums containing the backup images of the software for the network element. The craftsperson employs the physical storage medium to reload the software onto the network element. As yet another shortcoming, a craftsperson must be available to retrieve the physical storage mediums and to reload the software. As yet still another shortcoming, damaged physical storage mediums reduce the probability of a successful reload of the software onto the failed network element.
Thus, a need exists for providing a reduction in an amount of manual involvement for creating backups of software of network elements. Another need exists for providing a reduction in an amount of manual involvement in reloading software onto failed network elements. Yet another need exists for providing a reliable means of storage for backups of software for network elements.